


Like The Dawn

by Kritty



Series: "Whump the boy!" - angsty Prodigal Son Drabbles [1]
Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Good Parent Gil Arroyo, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, Malcolm Bright Needs a Hug, Malcolm Bright Whump, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Public Display of Affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28940400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kritty/pseuds/Kritty
Summary: >>For some reason, it comes out of nowhere - the pain is clutching at his temple, sudden and adamant, and his line of view blurs.<<Malcolm gets a migraine :)
Relationships: Gil Arroyo & Malcolm Bright
Series: "Whump the boy!" - angsty Prodigal Son Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122608
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Like The Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: These characters aren’t mine, I don’t earn any money with this. And I don’t actually enjoy people having headaches 😉 The title is from "I Know It Will Pass" by Bertolf.  
> A/N2: So, this is my first thing in the Prodigal Son fandom and of course it’s a drabble because I’m boring like that and will always return to my roots (my roots = I wrote mainly drabbles a while back). I had a bad headache recently and wanted to give Malcolm one, heh. This fic is not much but maybe someone will enjoy it 😊  
> English is not my first language. Comments and kudos are always very appreciated.  
> Be safe!

~~~

For some reason, it comes out of nowhere. His concentration wavers, until that point the article before him crystal clear and the focus of his attention. His line of view blurs, the printed words start to tremble – and then the pain is clutching at his temples, sudden and adamant. He closes his eyes immediately. He has ignored the symptoms up until this point, isn’t even sure there were any.  
The article flutters from his hands onto the table, a deep sigh escapes his lips. He swallows hard. There will be horrible nausea next, it’s already blooming in his stomach, starting to crawl up his body. Grinding his teeth makes the hammering pain in his temples worse but he can’t stop himself while he crumbles forward, bringing his arms up onto the table, turning them into a makeshift pillow for his head. His heart races. _It’ll be okay. It -_

„It'll pass, City Boy.“, a warm quiet voice washes over him and he feels a hand at the nape of his neck, hears a glass being put on his table. Gratitude fills him and his jaw relaxes. The sigh leaving his lips is now one of relief.

_It will pass._

~~~

**Author's Note:**

> A/N2: The title is especially inspired by this part in the lyrics mentioned above:  
> It will pass like the dawn / It will pass just like a storm /And everything that’s going wrong / It will pass like the tide / It will pass just like a night / I know I’m bound to see the morning light  
> 


End file.
